


Ghosts from the past

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Edward gets a visitor from beyond the grave.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Nina Tucker, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell





	Ghosts from the past

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2019 fictober short. The prompt was ghost.

Edward POV:

It was October and I was watching my son Dominic jump into piles of leaves laughing and enjoying the crisp weather. All of sudden that was interrupted by a shrill scream. "Daddy!!!!! Wahhh!!!" My daughter Sarah runs into my arms sobbing. I scoop her into my lap and soothe her. When her tears subside I finally talk to her. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Winry comes out to also see what the problem was. "I-i saw a ghost Daddy. She said she knew you. Then she turned into a scawy monster and I ran away." She starts crying again. I calm her again. I wonder who my daughter could have seen or if this was just a overactive imagination. Winry and I exchange concerned glances. Sarah hasn't ever lied so maybe she really did see something.   
  
"Ahhhh! Mommy! Daddy!" Dominic screams and flings himself into Winry's arms. He looks shaken and scared. "A scary ghost was right over there!" He points a shaking finger toward the yard where he was playing. "Sweetie, there is nothing over there. Your safe, Dear." Winry soothes. She smoothes his hair back and looks over at me worried. "What did the ghost look like to you Sarah?" I asked my daughter. She sniffles and wipes her eyes and thinks back for a minute before answering me. 

"She looked about my age with brown bwaids and blue eyes and then she looked like some kind of scawy dog monster. She told me her name was Nina." As soon as she said that my heart stopped for a moment and my eyes widen. Nina Tucker? What could she possibly doing around here? We had at one point considered naming Sarah after her but Winry wanted to name our daughter after her mother and I wanted her to be happy so I agreed. The guilt I felt at not being able to save her wells up all over again. 

I'm snapped out if it by my wife's comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile weakly up at her. "Dominic, was your ghost the same girl?" I asked him. He nods a yes. I wonder why Nina is here and why now? Why not before? "Well, I guess I should tell you both about Nina then. I was really hoping to wait till you were older." I sigh resigned. I tell them of when their Uncle Al and I met Nina and spent time with her and the rest of the Tucker family. We were all crying at the end of the story. I wiped my eyes and told them that it was best to remember the good times and not the sad ones and that I would always protect them from people like Shao Tucker. 

Suddenly My wife lets out a gasp. I look up and my eyes widen. Nina is standing there though she's kinda transparent. "N-nina?" I stutter and tear up. She smiles sadly at me. "Don't worry Big Brother. I don't blame you for what happened. I know you would have saved me. I just wanted to thank you for caring for me and stop feeling guilty about what happened to me. Be happy and remember me. I love you." She disappears after speaking those words to me. I start sobbing, it still hurts that I couldn't save her. I feel two pairs of small arms hugging me. I look down and my children are hugging me."Don't cwy Daddy!" My daughter says trying to cheer me up. Winry hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "She wants you to be happy Dear." She tells me softly. 

I wipe my tears and we take the kids inside and spend the evening telling funny stories of our adventures till they go to bed. After we tuck them in we go to our room. Windy wraps her arms around me and makes me look at her. "Are you alright, Ed?" she asks me. "I'm fine. It was just a shock to my system" I tell her. I sigh and try to snap out of it. She makes me look at her. "I'm so proud of you and so are the kids. Don't worry, you did the right thing." She leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss. I never believed in ghost till that day but all ghosts aren't a bad thing. Sometimes they can bring you closure from the past.


End file.
